etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Kupala
Kupala (シララ Shirara in Japan) is a young girl and member of the Forest Folk tribe that the party encounters during their explorations. She is first seen during the third stratum exploration, where she warns the group to cease their advance at once, continuing to hinder their path with enemies as they continue to progress. She is shown to bear some power, as she is able to summon the legendary guardians of the folk and can even blend into the forest to the point of invisibility. In Etrian Odyssey Untold, Kupala explains to the player that she is the priestess of the Forest Folk which would explain her importance and power. She is the only member of the tribe that you can interact with verbally. Story Kupala first confronts the party on B13F (floor 3 of the Azure Rainforest), demanding that the party turn back and soon vanishing in the cerulean woods. She's later found in the deepest part of the woods, where she summons Corotrangul, a powerful guardian, as an attempt to stop the party from descending. In the Sandy Barrens, in the forest folk lair, she explains how the humans and her tribe fought in the past, and made a pact of peace, which prevented humans to enter their lands. The party however, given a mission to slaughter them, ignores her warnings and moves deeper into their lands. They ultimately arrive in the lowest reaches of the desert, where the main army of the tribe is stationed. Kupala, in a last attempt to stop them, summons Iwaoropenelep, another guardian of her folk. Upon their defeat, however, Kupala is disheartened, to the point of giving up on fighting the party. She vanishes in the woods, never to be seen again. In Untold's Story Mode, however, her role in the story increases greatly. In it, it’s revealed that the members of the Forest Folk are being driven mad by the corrupt core's miasma, which is at first believed to be a malady. Even though the party seeks to cure them, by slaying the core, Kupala is extremely wary of them, and unwilling to let them get past their grounds, since their descend would unavoidably end up killing countless of her kinsmen. She also reveals that the god of her tribe lives in the depths of the labyrinth, and for such she will must protect it and stop them. By the time the party defeats Iwaoropenelep, she's exhausted, due to the massive amount of energy she uses to summon the bird and faints. The party carries her back to Etria, where she recovers herself, and becomes a Guildkeeper to repay her debt with them, while waiting for her powers to return. When the Highlander and the others finally reach the mighty core, their original plan of using the Yggdra Virus made by Visil to kill the creature fails, as the beast recovers its full power soon after. Kupala arrives at the scene, revealing her tribe's true purpose: to help in defeating their god, revealed to be the core. She sacrifices herself to join her spirit with the Highlander's spear, highly empowering him and his allies. With her help, they finally succeed in destroying the creature. Despite her death, Kupala is still available as a guildkeeper during the post game. This could mean that for some reason, Kupala was revived. Guildkeeper After you defeat Iwaoropenelep in Story Mode, she'll join as a guildkeeper. Her enhancements will summon a guardian beast of the Forest Folk to aid you in the battle, using a skill of theirs in the end of the first turn of every battle. This can be helpful in random encounters when trying to keep battles short. Kupala is unavailable as a guildkeeper in Classic Mode. Personality At first, Kupala is depicted as being harsh, always speaking with a high, imposing tone, and often threatens your party. However, as you beat her and move her into the guildhouse, she changes into a more soft nature, and even explains her reasons to the explorers, showing her willingness to reach a peaceful solution. In Untold, she is shown to not be as cold as she first seemed, as she was only worried about her people and her god. She is shown to have some affection toward the party, and even sacrifices herself to help them in defeating her god in the end. As a guildkeeper, she will initially be quite cold, but her mood and kindness begin to show more as her power returns, culminating in her promising to use the power of Iwaoropenelep to protect the party. Quotes *"...Such a strange feeling. Never would I have thought that I might aid invaders in trespassing upon our sacred ground." (Talk) *"My powers are slowly returning, but... 'Tis still not enough. I must remain here yet a while longer." (Talk w/ Relationship Level 2) *I see thou hath the materials I asked for. I shall see to it that they are delivered to the children. Also... Here is something to show my gratitude. 'Tis thine." (Upon completing a Request) *"...I did promise to help." (Upon Preparing) *"Ah, thou hath returned. There is something I must ask of thee. The materials I use for my ceremony have broken, and I require new ones. However, as I am unable to leave here, I must beseech thee to acquire them on my behalf. I want thee to fetch Name xCount." (Giving a Request) *"My thanks. I realize 'tis strange for a hostage to ask favors of her captors, and yet... I am counting on thee." (Upon a Request being accepted) *"'Twould seem thou hast fulfilled thy end of our bargain. With this, I can perform my ritual without delay. I shall bestow upon thee a gift, as a display of my gratitude. 'Tis thine." (Upon a Request being completed.) *"Our memories are passed down uninterrupted and unforgotten, unlike those of Man. If our people have forgotten anything, 'tis because we meant for it to be forgotten." (Talking after reaching Claret Hollows) *"So, thou art headed to the very depths of the forest. Is everything going well?" (Prompts a response.) *"...I see. Good." (If player responded with Yes to previous dialogue) *"What? Even thou art having trouble? ...I see." (If player responded with No to previous question) *"Ah, GuildName! I am in high spirits today. I will summon a new spirit for you. ...What? Why wouldst thou ask if there is something amiss with me? 'Tis simple. My rest here has restored the original potency of my power. 'Tis again possible for me to summon the forest folk's guardian bird. ...Worry not. I harbor no fancies of vengeance against thee. In fact, this power shall be put to thine aid." (Reaching maximum rapport) *"Hold. I have yet something to say to thee. This is an item my summoned creatures brought back to me. 'Tis thine now." (If Kupala gives a gift after already having told the party something) *"I shall bestow the protection of my people upon you." (Preparing Iwaoropenelep) Voiced Lines *"Hurry up and go." (Voiced line when leaving The Mansion. *"'Tis neat, but..." (Access Data Settings) *"Yes, thine items." (Access Manage Items) *"They are in my care." (Storing items) *"These are the ones?" (Taking items out of storage) *"There." (Access Grimoire Stones) *"Grimoire Stones, hm?" (Access Grimoire Stones) *For whom is this?" (Equip Grimoire) *"Thou would synthesize?" (Synthesize Grimoire) *"Will this serve?" (Synthesizing Grimoires) *"Then 'tis yours now." (Upon synthesizing a Grimoire or giving a Request reward) *"'Twould not be possible." (Trying to prepare an effect while one is already active) *"Requests, hm?" (Accessing Requests) *"On whom will you call?" (Changing Guildkeeper) *"Wherefore was I summoned?" (Changing Guildkeeper to Kupala) *"Hmph." (Leaving or entering the mansion) *"Art thou satisfied?" (After performing any action in the mansion; only occurs once per visit) *"Man is strange to his core." (Upon asking Kupala to Prepare when marked as BAD) *"I make no promises, man." (Upon asking Kupala to Prepare when marked as BAD) *"Thy timing is impeccable." (Upon giving a Request) *"Thine aid is welcome." (Upon completing a Request) *"'Tis against my will, but..." (Upon giving a Request) *"I see." *"It's you." (Entering the mansion with high relationship) *"Well then." (Leaving the mansion with high relationship) *"Fare thee well." (Leaving the mansion with high relationship) *"Close thine eyes." (Upon Preparing) *"I shall see thee again." (Leaving the mansion with maxed out relationship) *"Ah, you've returned." (Entering the mansion with maxed out relationship) *"Show thy hand." *"Here, shall I wait." (Leaving the mansion with maxed out relationship) Gallery KupalaScan.png|Artwork scan. OmochaBako(2).jpg|Tracklist page for Sekaiju no Omocha Bako. Kupala_vectorized.png|Vectorized artwork. KupalaSketch.png|Artbook sketch. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Characters